Incubi Give Life to Fairies
by CampionSayn
Summary: While it is very true that Incubi are creatures of the night that prey on the erotic dreams of young women, some of the stories around them are completely false. Good things can come from evil, too. AU gothic-fantasy, one-shot.


Title: Incubi Give Life to Fairies.  
>Summary: While it is very true that Incubi are creatures of the night that prey on the erotic dreams of young women, some of the stories around them are completely false. Good things can come from evil, too. AU gothic-fantasy, one-shot.<br>Disclaimer: I own no characters, or anything off of the franchise, and if SOPA tries to lay claim here, they can stick it up their dirt chute.  
>Warning: Totally AU, but in the best way that I could come up with. Plus, rated Mature really only for Jason's mouth and the birthing process. And, of course, MPreg. Bwahahahah!<br>Dedication: To RMMB, for many reasons, none so much as because the latest fic she came up with gave me the best set of goosebumps ever, ever. I am setting about this for payment. It might be rather low, but it's the best I could come up with in such a short time. A little clashing of the occult horrors in the time of Dracula spliced with Thumbelina, though not my personal cup of tea, might be fun to try. It's shorter than I would have liked, but it was something.

* * *

><p><em>-:-<br>Bad guys, like root vegetables, are good for us and help us grow.  
>-Brook Hersey.<em>

* * *

><p>The odd, wet heat in the marble sized pouch beneath his naval was starting to ease and rivet in its place, a sort of kicking like the twitch of a horse's muscle.<p>

Jason sat upon his bed made from the pulp and veins of a hundred-hundred oranges, the smell from them circling along the walls of his mountain cave dwelling making him even dizzier than the feeling inside his gut that he was soon to give life to a new creature. The skins of the oranges made his fire in the corner blazing and licking the walls burn brighter than it would any other night (though, really, on any other night that would be because his life-force would suck out the essence of the heat and settle it into his blood to keep him going around the small village on the other side of the mountain while he preyed on young women in their dreams).

The juice from the oranges made a wonderful salve, but he paid no mind to that as he hissed between gritted sharp teeth, "Ow-ow-fuck-me, OW!" and moved from lying on his back with his ram's horns touching and mixing the orange pulp every time he screamed to shifting onto all fours—palms flat and splattering the fair scented juices and knees spread outward so his rear was up and one of his ankles folded over the other—as the contractions in his gut enflamed worse than anything he'd felt in a while.

Outside his den, probably picking at the line of red and white Spinel he'd set out to cleanse his mind during labor and keep his base chakra focused on the hours-minutes-moments, Jason could hear Dick and Tim in their more quiet forms—Dick as his own Chimera with the head of a mountain goat, body of a fluffy lion and tail of an anaconda and Tim as that of a mere Wyvern with feathers rather than scales, and never spat fire—humming and trying to ease him out of this groaning tempest of emotion that had been flying from his mouth as mortal sins dropping dead since the seed of barley he'd swallowed last summer with the white seed of some mortal man was moving. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

Jason hissed out again and then, bringing clawed right hand between his legs as fast he could, he squeezed the head of his manhood as hard as he could, "Oh, damn, fuck it all. Cock-sucking fairies…"

"Jay," Dick groaned from the entrance, enthralled by Jason's unclothed, glistening body, but only just with concern in his eye, his serpentine tail circling one of the healing stones and rapping it against the cave entrance twice, but not at all enough to break it, "You're sure you don't want our help?"

Jason flipped onto his back again, his own spaded end tail twisting around in the orange pulp to pull up a handful and swat it out of the cave. The orange treat splashed upon Dick's flank and the eldest of the brother's flinched back before setting to clean the stuff from his downy fur; his pink and red tongue made quite the sight spreading saliva and getting all of the sweet stuffs.

From the other side of Dick, Tim snuffed the air at Jason's displeasure and his own tail twined around another of the precious stones, tapping it to the wall in time with Dick's tapping, his big blue eyes not at all looking upon Jason in pity, "If he's going to bellyache about this, and insult us, let him suffer a little. We went through the same thing when we made our sisters, it's only fair."

"Timmy…" Dick whined almost in perfect sync with Jason giving out a loud bellow that shook the nearest trees and sent thirteen—thirteen Tim knew, because what other number would it be as cause from the effect of evil?—red robins flying for their lives as well as the same number of red and blue-grey squirrels scurrying through the trees bough by bough.

The Incubus grit his teeth and tasted his own—slightly rust textured—blood coming up from his center where the movement pressed hard upwards.

There was something in the way of a silencing of the forest and broad mountain with its trees, oddly situated lake and the fog coming in with the clouded night sky. A tumultuous tumble of thunder cut across the bottom half of the clouds soon after the silence, breaking such quiet into a thousand pieces as sleek as glass that would glow in the heavens as the stars with the lightning that struck out with Jason furthering his moaning in consideration to his pain.

It was time.

Blinking and shifting with the first droplets of rain securing the fact that the animals nearby would be staying in their homes that evening in reverence of the creatures of the night, Dick and Tim changed from the great and massive, contemptible animals they had figured as since Jason had gone into labor and came to their real physical beings. Dick, with his skeletal outlines of bird wings that had gaunt holes burrowed into the ends that served as sort of hooks for the leather lines attached to the loose collar around his throat, one curved horn upon his brow and just a set of nine thick feathers for a tail; Tim standing as the only one with a sense of decency, wearing a black cloth around his waist that accentuated his black and red striped and spotted monkey's tail, a pair of sooty grey horns just above his pointed ears like a gazelle. Incubi if ever there were and then some.

They weren't allowed to touch their brother in comfort, of course, they could not. Until their little sister was born and Barbara and her fairy coven came to get the little one—detaching the female from Jason with their tiny hands and even smaller bits of equipment—they were stuck outside in the rain just watching the other Incubi writhe in pain and his orange pulp bed. The fire in the corner of the den was spurting grey-yellow smoke now as the orange peels finished themselves and their pitiful black remains clung to the thick pieces of log.

A kick of his right foot into the air like an escape of air from the crevice of the mouth. Jason's abdomen raised up by two inches, the pale skin splitting apart as if it was the skin of a scalded onion withering in the sun. He bled and cried out a little as nothing so fantastic as a glowing light or warmth happened, but rather, it was the feeling every female of the human species experienced when the hymen was ripped. So was the way for Jason's abdomen as the flesh came to a head and opened wide.

Dick and Tim hunched down, legs overlapping each other like those of the Zen order in contemplation of the universe, both taking extreme measures not to just jump over the threshold of Jason's dwelling and get close to their brother and squash the bulb forming from the wound back down. Doing so would kill their new sister, so they bit their tongues and their long nails dug red blood lines into the lining of their palms which had revolved and contorted into fists.

Jason panted from his prone position, but his head tilted forward—almost painfully—and he caught sight of the thing coming from him. Breath stole from his being at the event and the offering he was placing into the world simply by following the rules of his kind.

Out of the hole in him, a three inch long red and purple—almost like the umbilical chord of four-legged animals that he ate when he was too lazy to go hunting for human dreams—stem stood tall and erect, for which and at the top of it, there was the bud of a purple and black Chinese Chrysanthemum, veins prolific in being in the air of the outside word and petals quivering.

"Huh," Jason muttered, raising on his elbow so he could see the flower properly. He raised a hand to it, black fingernails cresting the smooth, unblemished skin; his thumb dwarfed it, but his hands were really quite large and wired. Using his pointer finger like he was supposed to, ignoring the urge to instead bring his appendage up to his forehead and wipe away the glistening sweat and the stinging orange pulp, he tickled where the stem met the base of the bulb and waited.

Dick and Tim stood awed as their brother looked quite peaceful, tickling the flower from his gut to warm it and fully awaken it. He looked less frightening at this juncture of time like they had never seen before, nor would likely to ever again until he was utilized by the other Incubi to give birth once more if the fairies were in need.

The prone Incubi breathed in the smell of the oranges and, like more magic was in that breathe than the earlier hours, the flower responded. Slowly, slowly, the petals opened wide, one at a time with the saliva similar sheen that served as a protectorate dissolving away. Once the whole of the blossom was wide, petals outstretched and shaking like fingers ungloved feeling the air of the environment, Jason grinned at the tiny little being that lay curled and sleeping in the center of the flora.

She was smaller than his pinky finger, tanned from his lying in the sun for an hour each day like he'd had to in order to keep his body and, by proxy, her as healthy as possible, though it wasn't as it she had burned in the light like he had. Blonde hair was settled under her forehead like a blanket and a little piece of her bangs fizzled about when she breathed out.

Jason brought his claw up and, silken and soft with no harm wanting to be directed at her, he ran it along her spine while the pad of his finger traced her left wing—both of her wings being a lavender purple, ragged at the ends as if made from lace put along the edge of wedding gowns; black spots along the veins of the gossamer appendages—before she finally woke up and her eyes looked upon him and only him. Her blue eyes complimented his green.

Out in the distance, bringing Dick and Tim's attention away from Jason and the little fairy just untangling her arms out from under her stomach like a kitten, a sound echoed as that of a royal trumpet, but much smaller and lighter.

Their equally but not similar blue eyes looked out into the rain drenched forest and spotted who they had been waiting for since Jason had gone into labor.

A clover set of sparkling lights were floating just above the ground and heading their way fast, swerving away from bramble patches and spinning upwards once and a while a foot above the ground whenever an unfortunate rabbit or pheasant jumped away from their hiding spots. One light was like the orange pulp under Jason and the biggest of the three lights, the second and closest to the head was just plain black that seemed more like a tadpole swimming in the air rather than a moving patch of light, and the third and last one that was trailing behind the other two by a few feet, obviously being the one blowing the call, was the red of velvet kept in the drawers of some of the village women and kept blinking on and off whenever the light call of the trumpet rang out again.

Dick turned back toward his brother when the lights—the fairies—were just fifty feet away, "Babs and her helpers are here."

Not soon after the second the last word left his mouth did the Lady Queen of the Fairies indeed flitter into their midst, her ruffled dress of spider webbing and the ruffled baby daisies around her neck keeping her not nearly as warm as the cape she wore made from owl chick's down. In both her arms she carried bits of a fisherman's net and Dick could pick out the sight of fly agaric mushrooms—the kind that many of the Incubi ate dry to enjoy the intoxication it caused—with their red tops decorated with white spots all about them, matching perfectly with her red spotted white lunar moth wings. Quickly coming after Barbara, Cassandra, the little black winged, quiet and somber fairy sister that Tim himself had given birth to and occasionally found the time to dote on when she wasn't sleeping all day like him or chasing after Praying Mantis to use as steeds, came in carrying what they had apparently used as an umbrella—a large mauve peony. She looked even smaller carrying something so large, but she would never complain.

As the last of the tiny troop came into the cave—Kate, with her sun fire hair wafting with her buzzing dragonfly wings, making her quite the sight with her tiny trumpet in one hand and her slick of a sharp piece of metal that served as her sword in the other hand; ever the little guard to her queen—Barbara smiled mischievously at Dick, giving a little curtsey, but not speaking as she saw Jason quietly whispering to the newborn fairy still attached to him by the flower's root and stem (no doubt to take his mind off his pain).

"Oh, I knew we would be late!" The Fairy Queen muttered as she flew over to Jason, wings making her hover at his hip as she said hello to the little one in her own language which consisted of little more than chirrups Dick often heard by way of crickets and some whistling like katydids.

"You should have listened to Dinah," Kate muttered crossly, not minding or paying heed to how Cassandra gave her a dark look at such plain, disrespectful words directed toward the ginger queen, "She did tell you that she smelled fog this morning and that means rain."

"Don't give me that attitude, Kate," Barbara spoke less-crossly than if she were a Queen that took all her manners and duties seriously, hands reaching into Jason's stomach to start pulling out the loose ends of the root and separate them from his stomach and blind uterus, "You know very well that this always happens when we come to help deliver the sisters. If we plan for rain, there's never any and I suffer in this heavy cloak, and if we don't plan, than, well you know already. Have you given this little one a name yet?"

This last wording was directed at Jason and the Incubus blinked his slit eyes at her, still looking at the little sister that looked at him so trusting while all she gave Barbara the look of a suspicious little creature.

"I hadn't thought of it, but," Jason paused, directing his speech towards the little blonde as Barbara finished with the stem and root of the flower and he had to hold it up lest it wall down with the newborn fairy still on it, "I think you're a Stephanie. 'Crowned One' seems fitting with that brush of yellow hair, don't you think, little sister?"

"Stephanie?" The blonde dainty asked, sounding out the syllables carefully and pointed to herself, standing up from her bent position on wobbly knees, her wings stretching out for the first time before she flicked them twice and suddenly was hovering above the flower in her carrier's hand, "I… like it, yes."

"Oh, she is a clever one," Tim cooed from the entrance, still not allowed to go inside with Dick just yet, "She will be a good fairy."

"Might be in my sect," Cassandra chirred at her brother, flittering above the ground steadily, watching their new sister flap a bit higher before landing on one of Jason's horns like a butterfly; an act that caused Barbara to laugh as she hovered next to Jason's face and deposited the neck of mushrooms into Jason's other hand.

"Come now, little one," Barbara smiled, an act that made Stephanie loosen her hold on the hard surface of the horn, sliding down the hard, malefic piece, down Jason's hair and face and then onto his chest, "We will take you to our grove now and get you some clothes. For now, though," Barbara paused, taking the flower's petals from the blossom, two exactly, before punching holes into them that would fasten it to Stephanie's arms and head, like an ill-suited vest that still left the blonde a little uncovered, but made her a fetching sight as she accepted the covering with a bow at the waist, spinning twice and looking to Jason for approval.

The Incubus grinned in a less evil way as he popped one of the mushrooms into his mouth.

The Queen shook her head disapprovingly at the man, waving her hand to cover the hole in his abdomen, and took Stephanie's hand in her own, leading her away, "Come now, the others are waiting."

Once the two fairies crossed the threshold to the outside, Dick and Tim moved within to assist their brother in any comfort that remained (there was always some pain, even with the fairies help). Both brothers gave Stephanie a tap on the head and a smile, but they knew she was too busy looking at the world that was not the inside of a womb to really bother with understanding any words they might have uttered any other day of her new life.

However, before the lot of the floating, buzzing finger sized beings of magic left to go back into the wood, Stephanie spun around again, sped into the cave, gave Jason a light peck on the end of his nose. After which, she sped back toward the others, colliding with Cassandra lightly and almost bowled them over.

Then the whole lot of them were gone.

Jason sated himself by eating the mushrooms and staring into the fire, breaking the stem that was still in his hand—keeping the head of the flower for himself—and giving them to the other Incubi. They ate the snack in silence, but Dick and Tim both noted (neither saying a word about it) that Jason kept rubbing the area freshly healed on his abdomen for the rest of the night.


End file.
